warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EternalClan
Split-owned by Violetofen4 and DeadRaiser. RP is exclusive to Vi and Dead until the clan is finished being created. This is a sanctuary for the Star Cats of 935 descent. Members Leader Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. (Dead) Deputy Richtofen - golden-and-white tom with green eyes. (Violet) Medicine Cat Darkbloom - white-and-dark grey tom with big, blue-violet eyes. (Violet) MCA None yet Warriors Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Queens Adelina (Addie) - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. Mother to Flamekit, Kristina, Oliver, and Mint. (Violet) Kits Flamekit - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Dead) Kristina - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Dead) Oliver - black tom with green eyes. (Violet) Mint - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) RPG Archive Archive 1 Clan Life Thyme stared at Richtofen with glowing curiousity. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Thyme. "He'll be fine. He just needs sometime." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:38,9/3/2012 22:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked his eyes into small slits, but he wasn't fully awake. He was groggy from the drug. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "Quick, get me a dose of the strengthening agent!" Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:57,9/3/2012 22:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom nodded and grabbed a large flash of the agent, then passed it to Kramer. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer put the agent in Richtofen's mouth, lifted his chin and pressed on the front of his neck to allow the agent to slide down his throat. "Alright, he should be fine," Kramer meowed, "I'll come back later when he's awake." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:52,9/4/2012 13:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen grumbled something in his sleep before churning his paws frantically, as if running away in fear. Thyme blinked with curiousity. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 21:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to his den and sat down. "Will I ever repay Richtofen for everything he's done for me?" Kramer asked himself before looking out at the ocean. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:59,9/4/2012 22:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- The vain sillouhette of a she-cat clinging desperately to the oceanside cliffs was out in the fog. She let out a screech, trying to get a grip. Richtofen awoke with a jolt. "Can you keep it down out there?" he hissed. He staggered weakly out of the medicine den, his grouchy attitude returning to him already. She shrieked again, clinging to the rock desperately. "My ShtarClan, shut up!" he growled, then lifted his demon-marked paw to the cliffs, raising the rock she was on and returning her safely to land. Then he wanted to give himself a slap to the face. "Mom!?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer shot up and ran over to Richtofen. "Richtofen, is that..." Kramer's voice trailed off, knowing his speculation was correct. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:34,9/5/2012 01:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nuzzled his mother. "I thought you were dead." Chandela purred. Her stomach was swollen with kits, and she looked frail and weak. There were several cuts and scrapes zig-zagging her pelt. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 01:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer noticed Chandela's weakened state. "Here, let's get you to the medicine cat's den. We'll take care of you and you can join the clan," Kramer offered. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:57,9/5/2012 01:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh no, if I leave the Dark Forest's allegiance they'll kill me." she mewed fearfully. Richtofen licked her cheek, eyes sparkling. "It'll be fine. I mean, I'm shtill alive, and I left a long time ago." he meowed, nudging her towards the medicine den. She could give birth any minute by the looks of it, and she looked strainfully pained. "So where's Elric? Maxis? I know they wouldn't leave you alone." she meowed tiredly, giving out a wheeze as Richtofen moved her into his old medicine den nest. Darkbloom passed her poppy seeds, which she lapped up quickly. "Zey're dead." richtofen meowed, and began to pad away, not feeling like explaining. The hole in his heart ached and he just let out a troubled sigh, padding towards his den. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 02:07, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Chandela. "He's been through a lot. More than you can imagine. He saved my life 38 times, more than any other cat would have done. There's still more, but I'll explain it to you later," Kramer meowed, "Do you remember who I am?" Kramer asked out of curiosity. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:52,9/5/2012 20:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chandela nodded. "You were Richtofen's little friend as a kit. He wandered off a lot to go play with you. I didn't tell Darkfire because he'd kill you." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 20:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thank you for not telling him," Kramer meowed, "I'll go and get you something to eat. You must be starving." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:09,9/5/2012 22:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chandela nodded gratefully and lay her head down, licking at her swollen stomach. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a juicy mouse. He turned around and walked back to the medicine cat's den. "Here," Kramer meowed and placed the mouse in front of Chandela. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:20,9/5/2012 23:20, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chandela gratefully carefully chewed the mouse. She was frail and tired, then gritted her teeth. Darkbloom turned to Kramer. "I need time alone with Chandela, I think her kits are coming. Go spend time with Addie." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer nodded and padded down to the nursery and over to Addie. "How are you tonight?" he asked, licking Addie on the cheek. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:29,9/5/2012 23:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina purred. "I'm fine." She licked Mint's head, who complained, "Mooom, I'm tired!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 23:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at Mint. "Then go to sleep," Kramer meowed amusingly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:02,9/6/2012 00:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP